


A Hero's Welcome

by Solovei



Series: Solo's Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Drunkenness, Iceland, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew is thrown a magnificent banquet upon their return, but not everyone is having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, looks like I forgot to post one of my little drabbles! The prompt for this one was "Drunk/Sloppy/Giggly Kiss" so I thought hey, this seems like a good time to showcase the wonder that is Drunk Emil.

Emil and Lalli sat in a room full of Icelanders and looked at each other. Their reception as Heroes of the Silent World was definitely grand, but… neither could really understand what was going on. Tuuri had assured them she would translate, but she wandered off talking to this or that person hours ago, leaving the two boys to carefully pick at the food. **  
**

At some point during the evening, they were offered drinks, strange-smelling and odd to the taste. Lalli approached carefully, scrunching up his face as he took a tiny sip, but Emil only laughed and gestured for more. “The… theesh Icelanders, they… they have NO RESPECT.” He was heard saying emphatically, waving an empty glass around.

It took Emil a few minutes to realize that the scout had crawled down his chair to sit under the big banquet table, but no time at all to decide that this was a marvelous idea and that he should join him. Here, the sounds seemed far away, and he flashed a drunken grin at his friend, who was muttering something in Finnish, his own speech a little slurred. “You know what… you… you are sooooo cute. You are, it’s like… NO how is it allowed. To be that cute.” Emil said, poking a finger at Lalli’s shoulder lightly.

He could only giggle as his wrists were grabbed and forced down and he felt his head hit the floor, but it didn’t hurt. Lalli sat on top of him now, and as drunk as he was he could not mistake the feeling of fingers intertwining with his. Emil felt warm all over, floaty, like he wasn’t really here. He saw Lalli’s face draw closer, too close, but in a nice way; “Oh, are… are we kissing now?” He said just before his question was rendered moot. “Oh. Okay. Yes, that’s… a good idea…” 

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful litenkniv on Tumblr has drawn a lovely picture inspired by this fanfic! [Go check it out!](http://litenkniv.tumblr.com/post/128851506039/another-one-based-on-a-solovei-fic-though-i)
> 
> Also, did Lalli literally drink Emil under the table? Insert joke about Finns and their ability to handle liquor here.


End file.
